ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Small Soldiers (2017)
Plot It begins small Toy company that called "Heartland Playsystems". It was founded by Irwin Wayfair and Larry Benson. The Company was slowly losing profits of sales and need better toys for the modern world. Until, the Company was Bought by Goblotech and Gil Mars, pays a visit to Heartland to meet with Larry Benson and Irwin Wayfair concerning their newest projects, which involve the creation of intelligent, interactive toys. Irwin introduces the peaceful, kind-hearted creatures named "Gorgonites" built for educational purposes, Gil hated it and consider it stupid. Then, Larry introduces the radical and awesome Commando Elite for destructive fun. Gil supports Larry's concept more, but complains when he observes a promotional advert for the toys, complaining that the toys cannot actually do what they can do in the advert (e.g. punch a hole through a box). That night, Larry searches through GloboTech's hardware online database and decides to use an intelligent AI munitions computer chip and self-repair nanotechnology to power the toys, which are put on production. A worker of the company named "Stuart Abernathy" given The Gorgonites toys to testing out their programming and a rich man bought the first batch of The Commando Elites for his military collection.It goes wrong when the Gorgonites and the Commando Elite become more live than just bunch of advanced action figures, the Commando Elite seeks destruction of The Gorgonites and The Gorgonites want to go to Gorgon and be peaceful. Characters Humans *'Alan Abernathy': *'Christy Fimple': The Gorgonites *'Archer' (voiced by Keith David): A Gorgonite with a cat-like face and the leader of the Gorgonites. Very Honorable and kind personality in which he tries to make allies with anybody or anything he finds that can help him and his fellow Gorgonites fend off the Commando Elite. His main enemy of the Commando Elite is their leader, Chip Hazard. Finding the Gorgonite's homeland, Gorgon, is his primary objective. *'Slamfist'(voiced by David Kaye): *'Ocula '(voiced by Steve Jay Blum): Unlike it's 1998 counterpart, it will not have the original design from the 1998 film. A green-colored one-eyed Gorgonite with a gecko body with each three suction cup fingers, it is the spy of the Gorgonites and often consider harmless by it's appearance. But, it can fire green laser to blind enemies, crawls on the wall, scan information and send the messages to it's fellow Gorgonites. *'Punch-It & Scratch-It '(voiced by David Kaye & Bumper Robinson):Punch-It is a large grey rhino-like Gorgonite (looks like a Humuniod Brontotherium) and Scratch-It is an orange frog-like creature.Punch-It is the Gorgonites gentle giant, but don't let the "gentle" part fool you, when the Commando Elite attack, Punch-It becomes one of the Gorgonites most powerful and dangerous warriors. Scratch-It is Punch-It's faithful sidekick, often riding on Punch-It's head and using his horn as a giant slingshot. *'Insaniac '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): A hyperactive purple creature is just full of energy in which he is always talking very fast and laughing very hysterically while spinning like a living twister. Giving a little bit of comedy to situations and He supports his Gorgonite brothers but his primary objective is just to be very crazy and to laugh a lot. The strange thing about Insaniac, is that his Gorgonite emblem is located in his tribal necklace. *'Troglokhan/Freakenstein '(voiced by David Kaye): *'Nibble '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): *'Gemsy' (voiced by Gemma Arterton): A amphibian-like Gorgonite with gemstones her body and the scout of the Gorgonites, she is the only female Gorgonite of the group and mentions about her twin sister, Emarel. Her sister is destroyed by the Commando Elites. *'The Wise Nomad' (voiced by Ian Whyte): A Totem-like Gorgonite with wing-like hands and Native American-like clothing, it serves as the spiritual guide of the Gorgonites and well respected. He is destroyed by the Commando Elites and avenged by his fellow Gorgonites. The Commando Elites *'Chip Hazard' (voiced by Tommy Lee Jones): *'Brick Bazooka ': *'Butch Meathook '(voiced by Samuel L. Jackson): *'Kip Killigan' (voiced by Antonio Banderas): *'Nick Nitro': *'Link Static': *'Henry Hunts' (voiced by David Kaye): Trivia . The Gorgonites are actually quick learning of self-defense and historic background of their environments, The Commando Elites use stolen GPS and Smart Phone to find their enemies. Category:Entertainment Category:Action Category:Science fantasy Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:Reboot Category:2017 Films Category:2017 Reboots